


Лазурит

by Kartona



Series: Самоцветы [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Дмитрий пах ужином из большого зала, незнакомым терпким вином; едва заметно примешивался запах пота.





	Лазурит

Кажется, это был третий раз на неделе, когда Алм попросил Дмитрия о совместном спарринге. Общее количество тренировок медленно ползло к третьему десятку, а прогресса в разговорах они так и не добились. Не то что бы пытались они оба: Дмитрий проявлял заметную холодность, стоило Алму хотя бы заикнуться о жизни в мире, откуда тот прибыл. Все попытки узнать его ближе всегда приводили к одному исходу: Дмитрий говорил, что об этом знать не стоит. Единственный, в чьей компании Дмитрий позволял себе расслабиться, был Киран. Доверяя Кирану, как самому себе, Алм прекрасно понимал, почему.  
Харизмой Кирана Алм не обладал, но зная, что сквозь броню Дмитрия можно было пробиться, попыток не прекращал. За несколько месяцев совместной защиты Аскра ему даже начало казаться, что Дмитрий стал относиться к нему иначе, чем другим призванным героям, но… сегодня доказало, что он заблуждался: тот, как и всегда, выслушав очередной рассказ Алма о родине, промолчал о своих воспоминаниях.  
Киран нашел Алма на дальнем тренировочном поле под открытым воздухом. Подложив руки под голову, тот любовался голубым небом. Подойдя ближе и заглянув Алму в лицо, Киран не стал ругать его за пропущенный брифинг и сел рядом.  
— Существует бесчисленное количество миров, но небо везде одинаковое.  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Киран, — ты поэтому решил не ходить на брифинг?  
Задумчивость с Алма как рукой сняло. Стремительно сев, он едва не бросился бежать, как неожиданно понял, что в любом случае опоздал. С виноватой улыбкой он спросил:  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ничего серьезного не запланировали?  
Киран повторил за ним и, когда Алм успокоился, добавил:  
— На следующий месяц назначена осада. Подготовку начинаем завтра.  
Сев обратно на траву, Алм почесал затылок.  
— Раз меня не было, я в ней не участвую?  
— Останешься в запасе, — кивнул Киран, — вместе с Дмитрием организуете оборону замка.  
— Вместе с… Дмитрием?  
Алм не сумел сдержать удивления. Удивился и Киран.  
— Он сказал, что ты не будешь против.  
— Я… я не против…  
Осознав, что о совместной охране тылов попросил именно Дмитрий, Алм заулыбался.  
— А я уже было начал думать, что он меня ненавидит.  
— Кто, Дмитрий? — Киран тихо засмеялся. — Знаешь, он потом выскажет мне за это, но промолчать я не могу. Он считает, что ты его младше и, не подпуская к себе, пытается отгородить от самых ужасных последствий войны. Из всех призванных героев, чаще всего он хорошо отзывается именно о тебе, так что о ненависти и речи быть не может.  
— Но я уже не ребенок… Я… все это время я пытался доказать ему обратное! Я думал, что мне это удалось!  
— Удалось, и…  
Собираясь удержать вновь решившего уйти Алма, Киран не договорил, направив взгляд в сторону крепостной стены: наблюдая за ними на ее вершине стоял Дмитрий. Алм вверх не смотрел и, озабоченный обидой, так и ушел, не заметив чужого внимания. Подождав, пока Алм отойдет на безопасное расстояние, Киран встал, приложил руки к лицу и крикнул:  
— Я ему все рассказал! Он к тебе пошел!  
Обычно спокойное лицо Дмитрия мгновенно залила краска. Ничего не ответив, он пропал из поля зрения. Усмехнувшись, Киран поправил съехавший с макушки капюшон и, насвистывая веселую мелодию, направился в замок.  
Следующие несколько дней Дмитрий избегал находиться с Алмом наедине. Выходило это настолько хорошо, что первые пару раз Алм принял за случайность, а как обнаружил закономерность, не сумел вырваться из «порочного» круга всеобщего внимания — замок кипел жизнью, готовясь к масштабному наступлению.  
Случай подвернулся неожиданно. Алм столкнулся с Дмитрием, когда шел к Кирану с докладом о запаздывающих поставках провизии. Коридор был достаточно широкий, чтобы они прошли, не задев друг друга. Дмитрий, как ни в чем не бывало, поздоровавшись, попытался воплотить это в жизнь, но Алм преградил ему дорогу.  
— Дмитрий. Я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
— Хорошо.  
Поспешно согласившись, Дмитрий прошел мимо. Даже не подумав его остановить, Алм простоял на месте еще секунду, пытаясь убедить себя, что ему не показалось: Дмитрий смутился, заглянув ему в глаза. Видеть пример для подражания, всегда сохранявший в бою хладнокровие, Алму еще не доводилось. Дмитрий тоже был человеком и едва ли совершенством, но проявленная неуверенность обескуражила. Алм так и не сумел решить, как к этому отнестись.  
Тем же вечером Алма потревожил размеренный стук в дверь его комнаты. Задремав за чтением одной из множества книг об истории этого мира, Алм осознал, что к нему пришли не сразу. Неспешно встав, он открыл дверь. Сонность пропала, будто ее и не было: на пороге стоял Дмитрий. Знакомо улыбнувшись: располагающе, но не обязывающе, он произнес:  
— Добрый вечер.  
— До-добрый.  
Сдержав нервозность, Алм отошел в сторону, пропуская гостя, и беглым взглядом прошелся по комнате. Дед приучил его к чистоте и порядку, как только научил ходить, но книги в этом мире стали исключением из правил. Несколько стопок на полу могли бы вот-вот упасть, если бы не были прислонены к стене. Именно они заинтересовали Дмитрия. Прочтя несколько названий на корешках книг и взяв верхнюю, он обернулся, начав листать.  
— Я тоже их брал. Фольклор этого мира не особо отличается от моего.  
Это был первый раз, когда Дмитрий сам упомянул о своем доме. Алм уже знал от Кирана, однако поверил лишь сейчас, услышав, что не неприятен Дмитрию своими ушами.  
— Я тоже нашел параллели с легендами из моего мира.  
— Было бы интересно послушать.  
Подобный шанс хорошо провести время за разговором мог бы уже не преставиться. Алм решил его упустить.  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты рассказал немного о себе. Я знаю о тебе только по рассказам от других и то слухи.  
Лицо Дмитрия приняло меланхоличное выражение. Убеждая себя, что не ошибается, Алм надавил:  
— Киран рассказал, как ты ко мне относишься. Да, я все еще учусь, но не ребенок, чтобы меня опекать.  
Дмитрий отвернулся, чтобы положить книгу на место и остался стоять спиной. Несколько секунд, пока он молчал, показались Алму часами.  
— Понимаю. Прости за это, Алм.  
Тон его голоса почти заставил Алма пожалеть о сказанном. Дмитрий звучно вздохнул и посмотрел на него. Прочесть хоть что-то в его голубых глазах Алм не смог. Прежде, чем Дмитрий подошел ближе, он успел подумать: «пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так печально» и, ощутив прикосновение к губам, забыл, как дышать. Дмитрий не дал ему пощечину, но, притянув к себе, поцеловал.  
Алм не мог предположить, что все так обернется. В своем мире в небольшой деревушке, откуда он был родом, все деревенские были для него семьей. Чувство заинтересованности появилось в нем лишь однажды — к Силике, но это было слишком давно, да и они были детьми. Чувство, вспыхнувшее Дмитрию в ответ, превзошло детское любопытство тысячекратно.  
Ощутив, как Дмитрий отстраняется, Алм схватил его за руки и подался вперед, обнимая. Устроив голову на плече, уткнулся в висок. Дмитрий пах ужином из большого зала, незнакомым терпким вином; едва заметно примешивался запах пота.  
Прекрасно осознавая, что у зародившегося в груди чувства нет будущего, Алм намертво вцепился в плечи, будто это могло отсрочить день расставания. Дмитрий был принцем, он — мальчишкой из деревни. Они оба были мужчинами. И то и другое сейчас казалось мелочью.  
Положив руку ему на спину, Дмитрий отстранил его от себя и заглянул в глаза. В голубом плескалось сомнение. Что-то говорить было бессмысленно. Алм подался вперед, теперь целуя уже сам. Ведя руки выше, заставляя гореть кожу, которой коснулся, Дмитрий взял его лицо обеими руками и отодвинул от себя.  
— Алм…  
Низкий голос мурашками сбежал по шее и растекся по телу желанием.  
— Я никогда не считал тебя ребенком. Только хотел защитить от себя.  
— Уже слишком поздно, — Алм усмехнулся, — я давно к тебе подбирался.  
— Подбирался?  
Улыбка наконец-то коснулась глаз Дмитрия. Счастливыми, они еще больше прежнего захватывали дух. В мире, откуда он был родом, такого чистого светло-синего не было ни у кого. Повинуясь чувствам, кружащим голову, Алм отступил назад и потянул за собой Дмитрия. Упав на кровать, они опрокинули стоящую рядом стопку книг. Дмитрий хотел привести ее в порядок, но Алм держал крепко, не желая отпускать его ни на секунду. Овладевшая сознанием эйфория требовала стать еще ближе. Не сопротивляясь, Дмитрий задвигался, пытаясь найти удобную для себя позу.  
Ощутив, как бедро неожиданно надавило между ног, Алм простонал, инстинктивно подавшись выше, ища незнакомое удовольствие, судорожно выдохнул в открытый навстречу рот. Поцеловав укусом, Дмитрий силой вырвался из объятий, отстранился и принялся развязывать замысловатый узел на бедрах Алма. Одежда нехотя, но поддалась, благо на обоих не было брони, потребовавшей бы большего времени. Алм сам сдернул с плеч тяжелый халат и потянулся к Дмитрию, распутывающему свои узлы.  
Распаленные, они не думали, что будет после. Дмитрий мог бы отступить, если бы Алм попросил, но тот хотел забыться в никогда прежде не ощущаемом настолько ярко удовольствии. Стыд родился лишь на мгновение вместе с кольнувшим оголенную кожу холодным воздухом и растворился, стоило обнаженному Дмитрию лечь сверху. Алм обхватил его всеми конечностями и, притянув к себе, поцеловал.  
Сердце, приглушая другие звуки, стучало в ушах, пульс Дмитрия бился сквозь яремные вены на шее, отдаваясь в ладонях, рваное дыхание через нос смешивалось. Накатывающее волнами возбуждение все больше и больше нарастало и, кажется, вот-вот выплеснулось бы через край. Повинуясь тягучему чувству в низу живота, Алм просунул руку меж бедер и обхватил трущиеся друг о друга члены. Дмитрий довольно простонал ему в рот, побуждая продолжить. Чтобы достичь пика им потребовалось всего пара минут. Обхватив ладонь Алма своей, Дмитрий кончил чуть погодя, размазав по пальцам выступившую смазку.  
Тяжело дыша, Алм откинул голову на подушки. Уткнувшийся ему в шею Дмитрий глубоко вздохнул, окатив горячим воздухом, вызвавшим на коже мурашки. Положив ладонь ему на макушку, Алм погладил светлые волосы. На ощуп они оказались грубее, чем выглядели, но были все еще мягче его торчащих во все стороны собственных.  
Говорить не стоило и не хотелось, но эйфория медленно сходила на нет, возвращая в сознание рациональные мысли. Отмахиваясь от них, Алм укрыл плечи Дмитрия одним из халатов. Повернув голову, Дмитрий посмотрел на него, прикрыв глаза.  
— Я люблю тебя, Алм.  
Заветные непоправимые слова были произнесены. Отступать было некуда.  
— И я люблю тебя, Дмитрий.  
Заигравшая на распухших от поцелуев губах улыбка Дмитрия выбила из разума все логичное. Они были знакомы несколько месяцев, едва ли разговаривали по душам, но, не раз стоя с ним спиной к спине, преодолев вместе множество сражений, доверив ему свою жизнь, Алм мог с уверенностью сказать: он любил его, как своих друзей и даже глубже. Оставалось лишь помочь Дмитрию залечить душевные раны.  
— Пожалуйста, больше не отталкивай меня.  
Было засомневавшись, Дмитрий кивнул и переплел их пальцы.


End file.
